kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/27 July 2018
23:51-32 H+ 23:51-35 *hi 23:51-36 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 23:51-39 Hello 23:52-05 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 23:52-16 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 23:52-39 ~ Phantom of the dark has left the chat ~ 23:53-31 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 23:54-45 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 23:55-28 ~ Buggarden12 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-29 (hi) 23:55-33 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 23:55-33 \dj pc plz 23:55-42 ok 23:55-42 Hello 23:55-47 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 23:56-27 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 23:57-09 ~ Buggarden12 has left the chat ~ 23:57-11 brb 23:59-07 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 23:59-54 back 00:00-14 hai 00:02-54 ~ Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has left the chat ~ 00:02-56 ~ Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined the chat ~ 00:05-02 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 00:07-10 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:07-16 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 00:07-18 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:07-20 -_- 00:07-31 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 00:07-39 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:09-15 ~ Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has left the chat ~ 00:09-16 ~ Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined the chat ~ 00:19-21 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 00:20-56 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:21-00 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:23-07 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-18 hi,, 00:23-19 Hola 00:23-42 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 00:24-09 There have been so many people on here ever since BrickleBot came 00:25-33 !seen so many people 00:25-33 I have not seen so many people 00:25-44 This is the poem that the dumb mods decided to block 00:25-52 Open a Book 00:25-52 By lehcar708 00:25-52 You can travel to many far-away places 00:25-52 You can meet new people and see new faces 00:25-52 You can have an adventure; you can go to the moon 00:25-52 You can fly to the jungle and be back before noon 00:25-52 Just read a book. 00:25-52 - 00:25-52 Where mermaids sing songs deep under the sea 00:25-52 Where people act out long-past history 00:25-52 Where humans have traveled to Mars and beyond 00:25-52 Where whole worlds exist beneath the surfaces of ponds 00:25-52 All in a book. 00:25-52 - 00:25-52 Mysteries, fantasies, all sorts of worlds 00:25-52 For young and for old; for boys and for girls 00:25-52 Books are for everyone, if you know your letters 00:25-52 They'll help you learn, or change your life for the better 00:25-52 So open a book. 00:26-05 wut the 00:26-07 why 00:26-07 WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT 00:26-09 WHYYYYY 00:26-13 ite 00:26-16 THERE IS NOTHING WRONG 00:26-26 It was for a school assignment originally 00:26-36 But like its perfect 00:26-42 It has a rhyme scheme 00:26-49 :p 00:26-54 It encourages kids to read 00:27-04 WHAT IS WRONG 00:27-24 Maybe they think I plagiarized it from somewhere 00:27-37 yup 00:27-50 I think they block my art cuz its good ;) jk 00:27-55 I actually have no idea what the favicon I made is supposed to be 00:27-55 !seen anything wrong with it 00:27-56 I have not seen anything wrong with it 00:28-36 !seen why the dumb stupid mods blocked it five times in a row 00:28-36 I have not seen why the dumb stupid mods blocked it five times in a row 00:28-56 !seen BrickleBot 00:28-56 Lehcar708: I last saw BrickleBot 20 hours, 50 minutes, 16 seconds ago. 00:29-18 !seen Lehcar708 00:29-18 Lehcar708: I last saw Lehcar708 2 hours, 6 minutes, 38 seconds ago. 00:29-24 Ok then 00:31-58 !seen Acceled so sad 00:31-59 I have not seen Acceled so sad 00:32-11 -_- 00:37-44 /me Testing, testing 00:37-53 YAY it worked 00:37-59 Lecoche 00:38-15 ¿Sí? 00:38-30 (nvm) 00:38-50 Also it would be leHcoche with an H 00:39-00 Oops 00:39-00 00:39-02 forgot 00:39-21 !seen why the mods blocked my poem AGAIN 00:39-22 I have not seen why the mods blocked my poem AGAIN 00:39-46 !seen the mods ever be nice 00:39-47 I have not seen the mods ever be nice 00:39-59 !seen haruya not be cute 00:40-00 I have not seen haruya not be cute 00:40-01 .-. 00:40-42 !seen Lehcar's poem on the blog... Oh wait. That's because the mods blocked it AGAIN. 00:40-42 I have not seen Lehcar's poem on the blog... Oh wait. That's because the mods blocked it AGAIN. 00:40-57 lol rude 00:41-22 !seen the mods ever be nice, so why should I be nice to them? 00:41-22 I have not seen the mods ever be nice, so why should I be nice to them? 00:42-00 !seen /me testing, testing 00:42-01 I have not seen /me testing, testing 00:42-11 oof didnt work 00:42-20 /Lehcar708 AAAAA 00:42-25 orrip 00:42-47 !seen btest/b 00:42-47 I have not seen btest/b 00:42-54 YAY bold works 00:43-29 :| 00:43-34 What time do the mods approve comments @? 00:44-08 I think its 9 00:44-08 3 hours and 40 mins 00:44-14 What??? 00:44-22 Thats how long it takes 00:44-30 or, if its easy, 30 mins 00:44-33 I mean how much time from now 00:44-39 What time 00:44-43 idk 00:45-05 Like in est i think its 9 pm 00:45-35 15 minutes 00:46-03 yo in est? 00:46-13 Yep 00:46-23 14 minutes 00:46-45 wow... its 5:46 00:47-06 U in pst? 00:47-15 13 minutes 00:47-18 Of course -_- 00:48-18 12 minutes 00:48-40 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 00:48-42 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 00:49-01 Oof im looking at Design Squad and on the world challange leaderboard there are only 6 non-bloggers 00:49-08 11 minutes 00:49-15 ok 00:50-04 Out of the top 25, 16 people are from the blog 00:50-05 :/ 00:50-10 10 minutes 00:50-43 Im gonna go to KK rn 00:50-48 Bye 00:50-49 ok 00:51-29 ~ Lehcar708 has left the chat ~ 00:55-34 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-15 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:00-23 Hello o/ 01:00-25 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:00-40 /seen oh hello 01:07-48 erk. 01:09-09 hi 01:11-17 Hai 01:11-27 :// 01:11-28 I'm listening to something really creepy 01:11-34 why 01:11-44 ;^) Because it'll help. 01:11-52 Ita a subliminal. My eyes and legs hurt from it 01:12-04 :/ 01:12-24 I like my eyes 01:12-29 I know 01:12-33 You have brown eyes :P 01:12-38 How- 01:12-43 ? 01:12-53 Lol i have DARK brown eyes 01:12-59 very dark brown 01:13-00 Yes, I know. 01:13-08 how are youa spy 01:13-10 They look almost black 01:13-18 Yep 01:13-28 If I'm a spy? 01:13-30 maybe 01:13-37 0_0 01:13-43 :? 01:13-52 nvm 01:14-03 Um, 01:14-07 Okay. 01:14-16 I have wayyy to many pictures now 01:14-25 Of what? 01:14-33 Old KK stuff 01:14-37 I have too many pictures of mac and soon haruya 01:14-43 XD 01:14-46 rip 01:15-10 The old kk makes me miss the beta days and being 11 and 12 again. 01:15-35 Lol, i found a comment that says "im 12 1/2 01:15-43 or was it 11 01:15-44 idk 01:15-52 Even if users were getting hacked. If I could go back in time to kk in the past, I'd enjoy at least one visit in the past of my old self. 01:15-57 Me? 01:16-09 i think 01:16-49 Yeah. In 2016 I was 12, in 2015, I was 11, in 2017 I was 13, and now 2018 I will be 14 in exactly 7 days. 01:17-05 Exactly? 01:17-17 My birthday is so close to the eclipse we're supposed to be having! The eclipse is going to happen on August 11th. 01:17-19 Yep! 01:17-29 My brithday is August 2nd. 01:17-31 wow 01:17-52 And school starts 01:18-28 I can't believe its only been 1 year and we're expecting yet another eclipse. They said the next one was planned tohappen in about 1,000 years. Seems like 2017 and 2018 are the eclipse era 01:18-37 When does school start for you? 01:18-44 Hmm... lemme see 01:19-24 actually idk when mine starts but I know when the open house starts 01:19-30 oof 01:19-31 sad 01:19-39 For me, school starts in September. (Basically for the most of New York state). I know for New Jersey, school starts in mid August. 01:19-52 What open house, Cp? 01:20-03 You're moving? 01:20-06 no 01:20-08 Ugh... i see a bad article about my school.. wont talk bout it tho 01:20-13 Ik 01:20-19 Possibly poor education 01:20-26 Bullying. 01:20-26 Or high violence 01:20-39 dont look me up ;-; 01:20-44 Bullying happens in every school. And that's a predictable fact. 01:20-49 but we go to the school and see the teachers and get papers from them 01:20-53 Oh 01:20-53 My city is getting blamed for it 01:21-03 It could just be the teachers 01:21-08 and I get my schedule and locker number 01:21-21 It doesnt really matter how good the school is. Anyone can get bulloed. 01:21-30 Cool, Cp! 01:21-40 I got my first locker in 4th grade. 01:21-54 I dont even have a locker and im passed grade 4 01:21-59 Sad 01:22-01 XD 01:22-05 It depends on the school. 01:22-06 It took me until middle school 01:22-10 Oh wow 01:22-13 /me tries not to say her age 01:22-20 I wonder why they wait so long for kids to get lockers. 01:22-30 OMG SUMMER IS WAY TO FAST 01:22-31 I want to decorate my locker 01:22-37 MINE STARTS ON AUG 29 01:22-39 with probably pictures of haruya 01:23-02 I hope the locker I get isn't filled with half scrapped stickers and pics of topless boys. 01:23-05 I'd die. 01:23-12 my school's new icon looks horrifying 01:23-20 Rip 01:23-25 Ew 01:23-34 !log 01:23-35 Logging... 01:23-38 Successfully updated chat logs. 01:23-58 !seen a log cabin 01:23-59 I have not seen a log cabin 01:24-01 the lockers here are usually clean but some have a sticker or some marks 01:24-21 my last locker had a small sticker on it but that helped me find it 01:24-30 maybe I will put something on my new one 01:24-32 Oh 01:24-38 Ya 01:24-52 I will.spray my locker with perfume 01:25-11 Dont put too much 01:25-41 but if I put pictures of haruya in my locker I hope no one sees it 01:25-49 I wont. But it will at least smell really good. Other than people's stinky lunches and sweaty gym socks. 01:25-50 maybe ganryuu and touma will be there too 01:25-58 My Djgirl74 look looks like elks but with a ponytail -_- 01:26-06 Lol. But then people will know your secret 01:26-12 Ikr! >:O 01:26-20 That's what i had told you 01:26-30 in 01:26-32 Somevody made your account look like me. ;( :I 01:26-33 Ik 01:26-45 Stupid kids. 01:27-02 Idk who is was... but this was Oruth's comment i saw "Are we still friends Djgirl?" 01:27-05 there's some people in my school that like yokai watch but idk if they've seen shadowside (except for my best friend) 01:27-12 or at least i think thats what she said 01:27-18 but idk if she still watches ss 01:27-37 Wut 01:28-13 comments approve 01:28-51 Good spelling: New User 2 hours ago 01:28-51 My name is Phoebe and I am new.�� 01:28-51 My mom sometimes say’s that I am a deval.�� That is a deval 01:28-51 I hope that I here from you soon! 01:28-51 ���� 01:28-51 Reply 01:29-16 ok 01:29-20 How the heck do these comments go through 01:29-27 Lol 01:29-51 "My mom sometimes say’s that I am a deval.�� That is a deval" 01:30-09 0_0 01:30-13 Kids, this ain't halloween. We're in the middle of summer, god dangit. 01:30-22 Lol 01:30-28 'Deval' 01:30-37 I have to laugh at that one (lol) 01:30-44 New users are everywhere 01:30-53 maybe I will put mac in my locker 01:30-53 The kk blog is filled with kk noobs 01:31-04 We pros jk 01:31-07 Put all of them, cp. 01:31-14 K i brb 01:31-15 everyone will be in my locker 01:31-24 kk 01:34-16 I'm locking people in my locker lol 01:35-39 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 01:35-44 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 01:35-49 Hello 01:36-37 brb 01:37-55 ~ Phantom of the dark has left the chat ~ 01:38-44 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:39-03 Hello 01:39-10 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:39-17 O/ 01:39-31 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:39-38 K 01:40-05 o 01:40-16 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:40-55 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:41-10 Is Julie here? 01:41-15 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:41-22 Oh wait 01:41-25 she is brb 01:41-27 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:42-07 back 01:42-12 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:43-44 Hello o/ 01:44-40 01:46-00 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:54-40 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 01:54-51 hi.. 01:54-54 Hi 01:55-07 o/ 01:55-25 So my poem was not approved again 01:56-15 !seen why the mods hate Lehcar's poem, since it is great. 01:56-17 I have not seen why the mods hate Lehcar's poem, since it is great. 01:56-24 ~ Lehcar708 has left the chat ~ 01:56-25 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 01:56-35 !seen Lehcar708 01:56-37 Lehcar708: I last saw Lehcar708 11 seconds ago. 01:57-23 ~ Lehcar708 has left the chat ~ 02:08-18 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 02:10-59 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 02:12-56 ~ LikeToSketch has joined the chat ~ 02:13-14 Hi o/ 02:13-14 Gtg soon 02:14-52 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-29 Welp gtg bye guys o/ 02:15-31 ~ LikeToSketch has left the chat ~ 02:17-20 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:18-21 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:18-54 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:19-26 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:21-06 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:21-26 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:21-28 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:23-09 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:23-18 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:23-52 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:28-27 Wth 02:31-44 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:32-05 Eeeek. 02:32-10 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:32-18 !log 02:32-19 Logging... 02:32-21 Successfully updated chat logs. 02:32-23 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:32-24 danke 02:32-27 Hello 02:32-31 O/ 02:32-31 Hi 02:32-49 Ehhh, Purple? 02:32-55 ? 02:32-59 Why does your avatar look like a teenage girl? 02:33-07 Oc 02:33-09 Look at the pic and you'll see what I mean 02:33-09 *pc 02:33-12 ok 02:33-19 !quit 02:33-20 Quitting... 02:33-21 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 02:33-25 What?! 02:33-27 Why?! 02:33-32 I need to do some maintenance. 02:33-35 K 02:34-40 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 02:34-45 !ping 02:34-45 Pong! 02:34-53 !seen TheKorraFanatic 02:34-53 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw TheKorraFanatic 23 hours, 41 minutes, and 20 seconds ago. 02:35-11 There. !seen now does and x seconds ago. 02:35-26 !seen Shuten413 02:35-28 Shuten413: I last saw Shuten413 3 hours, 3 minutes, and 42 seconds ago. 02:35-44 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:36-55 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:36-57 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:37-00 !quit 02:37-00 Quitting... 02:37-00 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 02:37-06 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 02:37-12 !quit 02:37-25 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:37-36 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 02:38-17 Did somebody just log the chat 02:38-29 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 02:38-57 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 02:39-49 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:40-01 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 02:40-12 !quit 02:40-12 You do not have enough permission to use this command. 02:40-24 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:40-30 There we go. Now only moderators can use !quit. 02:40-43 What kind of moderators? 02:40-55 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:41-07 Chat moderators. 02:41-11 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:41-18 Ohhhh 02:41-27 Users who have chat moderator permissions. 02:41-33 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:41-46 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:42-29 Yes! 02:42-33 !quit 02:42-34 Quitting... 02:42-34 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 02:42-37 Oops 02:42-50 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 02:44-19 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:45-17 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:47-08 Brb 02:47-09 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:49-44 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:49-53 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:50-44 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:50-55 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:50-57 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:51-38 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:52-03 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:52-05 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:52-25 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:52-26 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:52-59 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:55-40 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~